Prom Night
by KattyBorz
Summary: Lily Mitchel goes to the Palm Woods Prom. Who will be her date? What will happen later?


**Alright, so I came up with this while watching Big Time Prom. It didn't come out like I envisioned it. But what does? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR. Would love to see them in concert at the least but hell, I'm not that lucky.**

It's that time of a year again…Prom. You're probably thinking that I should be really excited for this, since I'm a girl and all. But no. Everyone has dates…everyone except me. It's not because I'm unattractive. I'm not bragging but I'm gorgeous. My long brown hair fell to my shoulders in wondrous curls. My sparkling green eyes held every star in the sky. My pale skin was innocent, never kissed by the sun. At least that's what my ex-boyfriend told me. And yes, I believed him at the time. Now? Not so much. If I was a gorgeous as he said I was, then why am I still dateless with Prom less than a day away?

You're probably wondering who this boyfriend of mine was, right? Well he is best friends with my brother. His name: James Diamond. My brother, Logan Mitchell, has been friends with him and Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia since elementary school. Logan and I were in the same class even though I was a year younger. Hey, I'm the sister of a genius. It was expected. Anyway, when we moved from our small town in Minnesota to L.A., James and I grew…close. I know, it's pretty cliché but that's what happened. We finally started dating after he asked me to the school dance after our first year at the Palm Woods School. He asked me out and we've been dating ever since.

That is, until _she_ happened. By _she _I meant Jo Taylor. Kendall's girlfriend Jo Taylor. When she arrived, James dumped me because he was so sure that he was going to win her over. When no one did get her, he tried to get me back. Once. In fact he didn't really try. Let's visit that dumb day. I was crying in my room when…

* * *

><p>"<em>Lily! Come on, open up!" He banged on my door relentlessly.<em>

_I opened the door with a heavy sigh and turned my back on him before he noticed my puffy face and red eyes. I couldn't let him see me like this._

"_What the hell do you want James?" I growled. "Want to rub it in my face?"_

"_What? No, Lily, please! Just hear me out okay?"_

_As an answer I sat on my bed, pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my arms. When I didn't speak James sat at the foot of my bed. _

"_Lily, I know I hurt you today." He spoke slowly, as if I would blow up at him. "But it was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know why I did it. I just thought…" I looked up at him in utter shock and anger. James' face looked horrified, like he said more than he should've._

"_You just thought _what_ James?"_

"_Nothing. Just forget I said that." He tried to gain control of the conversation again. I couldn't let that happen or I'll never know._

"_No! It's definitely something if you're trying to hide it from me." I stopped the tears that had started falling again. All hurt was gone. What was left? Pure anger. "Did you think that she'd be better for you than me? That she'd give you all the things that I didn't? You don't even know her James! You just met here this morning! How could you possible think any of those things without getting to know her?"_

"_I don't know!" He blew up. I didn't back down like most girls would. I was beyond pissed off. "She was so beautiful and I just lost control!"_

"_Now you think that you can just come here and say sorry and I'll throw myself into your arms like nothing happened, right?" He nodded sheepishly. "Here's news for you: it's not going to happen. At least not now. I just need to have a lot of space."_

_He left. Just like that. Without another word. He walked out of my room and never returned._

* * *

><p>I know, dramatic ending. But that's exactly how it happened. Maybe he did say something before he left. If he did, I did not hear it. Now here I am in our apartment hoping someone will ask me to go to the blasted Prom. I'm not going to lie, I've been hoping James would ask me. Restart where it all began. I know I told him that I need a lot of space and I wasn't going to take him back. But I tried talking to him. He never responded. I even tried to seduce him once! I'm telling you now, that was a complete failure. He began to date other girls like that one girl he took to Kiss and Tell. Then there was that girl from a foreign country that he shared an entire lifetime of love in three days. What morons. But as of current, he is still available. If he doesn't have a date by the end of the day then I'll ask him. Who says only girls get asked by guys?<p>

"I cannot believe she said yes, Logan!" James yelled loudly as he entered the apartment. Well…there goes that ship…and the other ship. "Aubrey Stewart said yes to me!"

"You guys are a shoe in for King and Queen!" Logan smiled. It was then that he looked over and saw me. His face fell. He must have read the hurt and despair that was obviously written on my face.

James however remained oblivious. "Did you see her?" He asked retorhically as he sat next to me. Still unaware that with every word he murdered my heart. "She's gorgeous! He brown hair and green eyes! They're so killer!"

Tears were falling and I turned away from James. Logan looked like someone kicked his puppy. In a weird way, James kicked me, also known as Logan's puppy.

"Yeah, James, I saw her. Can we just not talk about that right now?" Logan asked. He was trying to save me. I owed him so much.

"Why? _The _Aubrey Stewart is my date to Prom!" James was so happy and excited. I stood and left the room. I slammed the door as I left the apartment.

James and Logan flinched at the sound of the slammed door. James shrugged and turned to the TV. Logan remained frozen.

"What's her problem?" James asked nonchalantly.

"You really don't know do you?" Logan whispered. James shook his head. "You're her problem James."

"What are you talking about? She wanted space so I gave her space." James was pretty sure he understood that concept.

"She tried to talk to you James! She tried to make amends and you ignored her!" Logan started yelling. Both boys were shocked. Logan never shouted. He was just so upset that his little sister was hurt and crying over the boy he called his best friend. "She loves you James and you just killed her!"

"How? How did I kill her?" James shouted.

"YOU'RE SO CLUELESS! You just bragged about have _the_ Aubrey Stewart as your Prom date right in her face. Did you not see how upset she was?" Logan began to calm down as the realization made its way onto James' face.

"I…I didn't know." James gazed down toward the floor. What had he done?

Logan left his friend to ponder what damage he had inflicted on his sister. He left the apartment in search of said girl. I could run if I wanted to. And when I wanted to, I could run far. Logan found me on the roof of the Palm Woods. He just sat next to me by the ledge and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder. How could James do that to me?

"I'm so sorry, Lily." Logan comforted. "I had no idea you were in the apartment. I had no idea he would just go and say all of that like he did. If I did, I probably wouldn't have done it. I know how much it hurts to see the one you love with someone else."

"Yeah, I heard Camille is going to Prom with Steve." I mumbled. Logan sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. It just happens." Logan sounded distraught.

"Logie, do you have a date to Prom?" I looked up at him. He shook his head.

"No, that's why I was trying to get James to win King and Queen. If Camille and Steve won then I wouldn't be able to be with Camille again."

"You helped James get with Aubrey Stewart?" My voice shook with hurt.

"I didn't mean for him to aim so high!" He defended himself. "I tried to keep him on a relatively normal level. I even tried to get him to ask you. He just wouldn't listen."

"Well, I offered to help Gustavo out with the Prom. I will be there, I'll just be working." I told Logan about my phone call. After I left the apartment, Kelly called and asked if there were any kids who would volunteer to work the Prom. With my being dateless, I offered. "So now, I get to watch everyone have the time of their lives."

"Lily, you don't have to do that." Logan's voice was soft. "We can still find you a date. I'm sure there is someone here who doesn't have a date."

"Besides you?" I pretended to think. "Nope, everyone is taken. Kendall is of course taking Jo. Carlos asked Jennifer. James is going with Aubrey Stewart and you're my brother. Not to mention the other guys who snatched up dates in moments. All my friends have dates so the group thing is out. I'll be better off working the Prom than going alone or not at all."

Logan sighed. "Alright. I am sorry about the James thing."

"I know." I hugged my brother. "Thanks Logie."

* * *

><p>The next day, Gustavo shoved a photographer's hat on my head and pushed me toward the camera shouting orders at me. I nodded and waited for couples to get their photos. Soon everyone arrived and started to dance. I watched as Carlos walked in with Jennifer. At least I think it's a Jennifer. She looked so different. Kendall arrived with Jo, who looked like she was scared to death. Finally, James arrived with Aubrey Stewart and her three huge body guards. What a catch, James. I shook my head and started my job. After a dozen couples my finger started to hurt. Why didn't I ask to be paid?<p>

"Hey, Lily." I turned and saw Logan looking all spiffy.

"Hey, Logie! You look spiffy tonight!" I smiled as I straitened his tie. "Look, I have to take over a hundred pictures so if you don't mind!" I shoved him toward the dance floor.

Three hours later the line died down and everyone was dancing. I heaved a sigh and sat on the stool behind the camera. Kelly came out with a dish of prime rib for me. I thanked her and placed the plate aside. The sight of James trying to dance with Aubrey ruined my appetite. Kendall wandered over to the King and Queen voting table, which was conveniently located next to the camera. He saw my disgruntled face and laughed.

"Hey, Lily-pad." I looked up at him. His smirk plastered all over his face. "You look…down."

"Kendall, what did I tell you about my nickname?" I reproached him. He leaned over and began to scribble on the ballet in his hand.

"That it's the best you've ever heard and you love it with all your heart." He laughed.

"Whatever." I looked at the ballet he was about to put in the box.

"Wait a minute, child!" I snatched the ballet from his hand. He was voting for himself and Jo for Prom King and Queen. "Weren't you just here with Jo voting for yourselves for King and Queen?"

"Yeah, but that was then and this is now. I'm sure everyone started to vote for James and Aubrey. Can you believe he got a superstar to be his date?" Kendall asked. I bit my lip and shook my head. "Oh God! Lily, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought he'd ask you. I mean, he never stops talking about you."

"That was awhile ago Kendall." I muttered.

"No, Lily." Kendall rebutted. "That was last night."

"What?" I peeked at Kendall. He had his serious inspirational speech starting face on. I was going to be here for awhile.

"You heard me," Kendall smiled a little. "James didn't mean to seem like he was ignoring you. He was giving you the space that you said you needed."

"What about those times I tried to talk to him?" I thought I had him at this spot but he somehow knew the answer. How Logan was the smart one and Kendall wasn't, I'll never know.

"You never tried to talk to him." Kendall's face was wary. He knew I was going to blow up. But before I could he rushed on. "Those times where you think you said hey or good morning were silently or to yourself. You never voiced them."

"But…"

Great, now he's got me doing a montage of all the greetings I thought I gave to James. And sure enough, I was too scared to know what he'd do that I didn't talk to him at all. I was too afraid of the unknown that I stayed in the known.

"Damn you, Kendall. Why'd you have to be such a smarty pants?" I gave a small laugh. "What do I do? He's here with Aubrey."

"Just because he's here with Aubrey does not mean that they'll date." Kendall nudged my knee. "You still have a chance. You just need patience my young Padawan learner."

"Thank you Master Jedi." I smiled at Kendall. "I appreciate your wisdom."

Kendall laughed and stood up. Before he left he pulled me into a quick hug. I watched the couples on the dance floor when the most peculiar thing happened. James was running across the floor toward the bathrooms chased by Aubrey's body guards. Intrigued beyond the point of curious, I followed. Just as I reached the bathrooms Logan ran into me leaving it. He apologized and ran off. Now even more curious than before I entered the bathroom. It was quiet and white. It kind of freaked me out.

"Hello?" I called looking through the stalls. "James? Are you in here?"

"Lily?" His voice was high and frightened. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, where the hell are you?" I asked. Suddenly his head appeared over a stall door. I walked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in here?"

"Well, let's see. I made Aubrey cry and now her body guards are out to _kill_ me!" He yelled. I couldn't help but smile. Oh the irony. "Why are you smirking?"

"No reason. Why not just leave?"

"Because they are guarding every exit!" James sighed. "Why do you care anyway? You haven't spoken to me in months."

"I tried to." I said looking at my shoes. "I just wasn't very successful with getting the words to come out."

"Okay." It was silent for a moment. During that moment James took in my attire. "You look…great. Who's your date?"

"I don't have one." I was blushing and biting my lip. What an awesome combination! "I was waiting for someone to ask me but he's here with someone else."

"You don't have a date?" I shook my head. "Then why are you here?"

"I volunteered to help out Gustavo and Kelly."

"Who were you waiting to ask you to Prom?" James asked, hopeful.

"Just…no one." I couldn't tell him I was waiting for him. He'd feel awful.

"Sure." James disappeared behind the door again. "Tell me when Logan arrives."

A second later said boy came through the door with a confused Camille behind him.

"Logan's here." I shouted. James popped up again. I turned to Camille. "You look beautiful Camille."

"Thanks Lily." Camille smiled at me. "You look gorgeous! It's a shame he didn't ask you! I mean, look at you!"

"Thanks Camille."

"Okay, Logan." James said trying to get everyone's attention. "What's the plan?"

"Well…" Logan looked uneasy.

After Logan explained the plan and everyone was almost done, James shouted out to us again.

"I don't like this plan!"

"I love this plan!" I said laughter in my voice.

"Hey, you asked me to come up with a plan and here you go!" Logan looked smug. He was enjoying this as much as me.

James left the stall in Camille's attire. It took me about two seconds before I started laughing. I couldn't help it. James in a red flowery dress, high heels and lipstick just made my night. Talk about karma! Camille exited her stall moments later in James' clothes, not so happy.

"Hey, it's not like I like this plan much either."

"Alright, let's go!" Logan held out his arm and James gracelessly took it.

"Stay low!" Camille and I called out to them. James turned and gave me the stink eye. That boy was just too cute!

"Well, I need to get back the camera before Gustavo shoots me." I smiled and hugged Camille. The jacket smelt strongly of James. My heart gave an unsteady beat. "I'll see you later."

I back to my station just in time for the last group of photos. Next would be the King and Queen which were about to be announced. Everyone stood anxiously as Gustavo and Kelly deliberated over the winners. Kendall, Jo and Jo's father stopped in front of the camera so I took the pictures. At least they got this far in the prom. Later, Carlos was being tackled by the Jennifers. I think it was more out of amusement than anything that I took their picture. Finally, Gustavo and Kelly decided who the King and Queen were. A spot light lit up the middle of the dance floor and there stood James and Logan. This was just too much. I had to hold myself up I was laughing so hard.

"Logan and…Jamie." Gustavo called over the microphone. When the King and Queen dance started, I couldn't take much more. I was on the floor laughing. It was only moments later when they stopped in front of the camera. I took four pictures just for the fun of it.

"Hey!" James protested. "You were supposed to take one!"

"Oh I know." I smiled. "This first one was mandatory. The second one was for the scrapbook. The third one was for you. And the last one was for me."

"You better burn that picture, Lily." James threatened.

I just laughed. After everyone filed out, I caught a ride with the guys back to the Palm Woods. James was still in his dress and looking grumpy. When we reached the apartment he didn't hesitate to go to his room and change. As soon as he left I started laughing again.

"What's so funny, Lily-pad?" Kendall asked, amused by my joy.

"Did you see James? That was both hilarious and kind of cute."

"Lily!" James' voice roared its way to my ears. "Delete it! Now!"

"Delete what?" Carlos asked me. I smiled.

"I took an extra picture of Logan and James and set it up as James' wallpaper." I giggled.

"Then why can't he delete it if it's his phone?" Logan asked, still mildly amused.

"I locked it with a password only I know." I smiled, proud of myself.

"What's the password?" Kendall asked, plain curiosity in his voice.

"It's our anniversary." I replied. I looked to the calendar. "In two weeks we would've been together for one year."

James marched in and attacked me. Literally attacked me. He came up behind me, pinned my arms behind me and dragged me backwards. I yelped in surprised as I was pulled into the unknown. The guys smiled and waved. James had successfully captured me.

"Okay, now that you're door is locked, can you please explain why…"

He kissed me. There's nothing more to say as his lips silenced mine. He pushed me down on his bed and climbed on top of me. His hands explored my body. It's been too long since the last time I felt him touch me in that way. It felt so good. My body took over and my hands played on his naked chest. It was then that I realized he was only in his favorite sweats. Why is it only when girls are making out with a guy that they notice that they're shirtless?

"James," I tried to pull away. But you can only go so far until your head is met with the bed. "James, wait. I think we should clear the air first."

"Clear the air?" He asked, his hazel eyes glazed. Wow, horny much? "What's there to clear? We haven't spoken in months."

"Exactly. I think we should at least get a firm understanding about what the other feels." I tried.

"I think you have a pretty good idea about what I'm feeling right now." He smirked as he grinded into me. "And I think I know what you're feeling."

"That's not what I meant James and you know it." I tried to glare at him but it was just so hard to glare at this Sex God above me.

He sighed and sat back. I watched as he closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind. "Lily, I love you. I'm not just saying that to get what I want. I'm saying that because I truly love you. What happened between us was stupidity on my part and I regretted it ever since. It killed me when you said you needed space. But I gave it to you."

"You didn't even say anything." I muttered.

James looked at me, surprised. "You didn't hear me?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "When you left, you said nothing."

"I most definitely said something." James countered.

"Then what did you say and why didn't I hear it?"

"Babe, I said I love you." He moved closer to me. I was stunned. Did he say that? I was one hundred percent sure he left without a word. But did he? "I guess I thought I said it louder than I did. But I loved you then just as much, if not less than I love you now."

I smiled and hugged him. "I love you. Forever and always."

James smiled and kissed me again. We picked up right where we left off. Two more weeks and I would've loved this boy for an entire year and would still love him. Only he has the power to break that love. Just by looking in his eyes, I can tell he has no intentions of doing anything of the sort.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucked Big Time right? Lol well, this is the part where I cram in all the updates right? Okay, so I'm working on <em>Flying Water Bottles! <em>I swear! It's just I'm waiting for the last review that tells me that someone is waiting for the update. Then I'll put up the next chapter. That is my rule now. The reviews must, at least, match the number of chapters. I would love more but I think I'd be asking too much. Anyway: Reviews por favor?**


End file.
